Drabbles For Days
by The Perfesser
Summary: This is just a series of tiny ideas that pop into my head, and I pen then down in a short story. If anyone would like to turn one into a full story, please do so, and just inform me. Read & Review! Rated M just to play safe.


**Perfesser: Now, I know you guys might have been expecting another update for TCCC, but as it is I'm always getting weird 'plot bunnies', for lack of a better term. And, unless I type them out, they're like a tick that just keeps bothering me. That is why I'm going to start writing this list of shorts, most of which don't even qualify as chapters.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy these small narratives, and in the case someone would like to continue any of these as actual stories, please feel free to, and just tell me so that I can maybe read the story as well.**

 **In this particular one, it is a depiction of the journey back to King's Cross Station, after the second year had ended.**

Just as Ron left the carriage to meet up with his siblings on the Hogwarts Express, as small silence settled in the room. But mere moments later, the silence was broken when the door swung open.

"I'd like to interview you regarding your encounter in the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry could not help but be incapable of offering an answer to the blonde girl, who had skipped any and all preamble, jumping to her point.

Luna giggled slightly. "Wow, those nargles are all over the place in your head if you can't even talk straight."

"Nargles?" Harry stuttered, as the girl remained standing at the carriage's doorway.

"Yes, Nargles. So what do say for the interview?" The girl seemed completely oblivious to the raven haired boy's confusion.

Before the boy could gather his thoughts to reply again, Hermione spoke from the seat across from Harry.

"That isn't something that others are supposed to know!" The bushy haired girl snapped at the younger girl, more with worry than anger.

"Yes, but news spreads fast in Hogwarts," the blonde continued. "But the only way to get the truth, is by going to the right people."

With this the girl sat down on Harry's side of the carriage, before pulling out a thick roll of parchment, a quill and a small bottle of ink.

"So, what happened in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Could you tell me what's our name is, and why you need this interview?" Harry asked, after glancing at Hermione rather nervously.

The girl sighed, apparently irritated by the boy's resistance.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, and I'm in Ravenclaw, one year below you. And I need this interview to publish an article in the Quibbler." As she spoke, she removed the cap from the bottle, balancing it carefully on the seat, and holding her quill steady. "Now, can you please tell me what happened in the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry took the time while she spoke to get a better look at her. She had a necklace of corks strung around her neck, and she wore the tell-tale colours of Ravenclaw. Her blonde hair was left open, completely untamed, and her silver eyes seemed to have a frightening sense of wonder in them.

"We don't want any sort of publicity about that, and I am sure that some of the things that occurred cannot be discussed." Hermione tried to aid her best friend, although at this point she could see that the blonde didn't seem to be the kind to be easily dissuaded.

Luna turned slightly to face the brunette. "Actually, the Quibbler aims to inform the community of events that others would prefer to keep under wraps. We need to inform people of these problems before they get out of hand, like the budding Rotfang Conspiracy." At this point, the girl began to whisper rather conspiratorially, as if worried that the wrong people would hear her. "And if Harry doesn't have any problem with it, he can tell me whatever he wants, and nobody can stop him."

The Ravenclaw turned back to Harry, with a somewhat impatient look now on her face. "So, what happened in the Chamber?"

Harry glanced to his friend once more, who herself seemed stumped for a response. The boy decided that it might be best if he just got this over with. "It began with us going to the girls bathroom on the second floor."

Twenty minutes later Harry had given the girl an account of what happened inside the Chamber. He had been careful to skirt around the details of his battle with the Basilisk, and he also chose to leave out the bits relating to the presence of Voldemort. He was just thankful that the girl had merely heard his narrative, without probing any further.

Hermione also remained silent, assessing the situation. One one hand, she was glad Harry had been insightful enough to keep the more sensitive information a secret. But on the other hand, she knew that the appearance of a Basilisk in the school was still no small matter, and would probably cause great upheaval within the magical community, and inevitably lead to more trouble for Harry.

As the furious scratching of the younger girl's quill ceased, both second years took a sigh of slight relief. Luna wrapped up the parchment, not having to worry about smudges due to the Quick-Dry property of the ink. She put her utensils back into a bag she had slung over her shoulder, and got up from her seat next to Harry with a small smile.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation," She spoke in her light, contented voice, which almost sounded dreamy. "I'll be sure to send a complimentary copy of the Quibbler to the both of you as soon as the next issue is published. And maybe Daddy will want to visit you during the summer to get an exclusive interview. Bye Harry, Hermione, have a nice trip."

"Wait! Er, Luna, right?" Hermione waited for the girl's nod before continuing. "I would understand you having heard of Harry, but how do you know my name?"

Luna's smile widened slightly. "Well, I thought it was obvious. The nargles told me." And with that she walked out of the room.

As the door slid to a close behind her, there was only one thing Harry found suitable for the situation.

"The hell was that all about! And why would her dad want to talk to me?"


End file.
